


Whole Lot More

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [23]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Birthday Smut, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gift Fic, Inspired by Music, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Mild Language, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Trust, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Written as a late Bday fic for My darling SiriusOrdo with a prompt from my precious GuileandGall on tumblr (that I meant to use for RomanceMonth this year) The prompt was With Toys and these two have minds of their own. Inspired by Billy Currington's 'Whole Lot More'Abigail and Jeff have let the war get to them and decide to do something to ease their minds. Unfortunately, it's neither the time nor place for their sexcapades...





	Whole Lot More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirius Ordo (tpdlady306)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tpdlady306/gifts), [GuileandGall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/gifts).



> Whole Lot More  
> By: Billy Currington
> 
> Sure feels good, sure feels right  
> Sure enough feels like love tonight  
> Ain't no movie, ain't no bar  
> Ain't nothin' out there beats where we are  
> Lay back baby, catch your breath  
> This fire ain't as hot as it's gonna get  
> We're just getting' started, ain't close to done  
> There's a whole lot more where that came from  
> We've been workin' so hard, had no breaks  
> Gotta lotta overdue love to make  
> If we get no sleep, well that's okay  
> 'Bout time me and you and me got this way  
> Lay back baby, catch your breath  
> This fire ain't as hot as it's gonna get  
> We're just getting' started, ain't close to done  
> There's a whole lot more where that came from  
> Well, come on baby, we can't stop now  
> No givin' in 'til we both give out  
> Lay back baby, catch your breath  
> This fire ain't as hot as it's gonna get  
> We're just getting' started, ain't close to done  
> There's a whole lot more where that came from  
> We're just getting' started, ain't this fun  
> There's a whole lot more where that came from  
> Yeah, there's a whole lot more where that came from  
> Oh yeah

Abigail ran her hands through Joker's hair as he lay next to her, his head on her shoulder and one leg draped over both of hers, teasing hands gliding up and down her body. She loved that he was a cuddler. He nuzzled his face into her neck, the whiskers of his beard scratching her skin as his fingers traced the swell of her breast, cupping it gently; she moaned in delight. She didn't want to get up, but her alarm had gone off three hours before, Joker sleepily dragging her back into his arms before waking them both up in another way, mouth between her legs, her hands pinned to the sheets. Heaving a sigh, she disentangled herself from him, pushing his leg gently off her and sat up, running her fingers through her long blonde hair, Joker groaning in protest as she slid from the bed taking her body heat with her. Joker caught her by the hand as she headed towards the bathroom, pulling her into a kiss before getting up to join her.

With the war, every moment was precious.

“One day you're actually going to let me get out of bed at 5am without protest.” She giggled, lacing their fingers together.

“I doubt it; no one needs to be up that early. The fact that you're still trying is adorable, though.”

Abigail rolled her eyes.

They'd barely stepped into the scalding water before Joker's hands were all over her, distracting her with his caress. He sat on the shower bench she'd installed just for him, dragging her down onto his lap; she argue if he didn't feel so damn amazing. She licked her lips, lust lurking behind blue eyes that darted to his mouth as she ran her hand through his sodden beard, the whiskers of his beard rough against her fingers as she cupped his chin before leaning down to cover his mouth with her own. One hand slid through the wetness on his chest to rest delicately on his pectoral above his heart, the warmth of his skin seeping through her fingertips. She swung her leg over his, straddling him as she lowered her hips, sinking onto his throbbing erection. He traced her lips with his tongue, Abigail grinning into the kiss before parting her lips, her tongue circling his and her fingers curling where they rested on his chest and teasing his chest hair. Abigail rocked her hips against his, their heartbeats pulsing in time together as she matched him thrust for thrust, one hand sliding down her body, fingers grazing a pert nipple before tracing a burning trail down her stomach and delving between her legs, seeking her clit and teasing it in a slow circle. Rocking her hips down to meet his, she braced her hands against his shoulders, using them to push herself up, blonde hair plastered to her neck and Joker was sure it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

His eyes wandered downward, to where they were connected, Abigail using her knees to slowly lift herself off his erection, her insides shifting around his cock as he stretched and filled her when she sank back down. She rolled her hips, loving the way his muscles tensed as she rocked. He jerked his hips upwards, making her cry out in surprise and pleasure, their heavy breathing filling the air. Moving her hips up and down, she let her hands roam along the planes of her body with practiced ease, nails softly scraping his skin as she glanced at him from under her lashes, lips parted and a sultry smile on her face, her hand gliding over the muscles of his chest and stomach as she impaled herself on his cock, breasts bouncing with every movement. Abigail rode him slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat as he matched her rhythm; his head falling back against the shower wall, a strangled cry on his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his body at just the right angle. He took a deep breath, and thrust up into her hard, her arms draping around his neck, his fingers teasing her swollen clit. He came on a groan of her name. Her crystal blue eyes were hazy and unfocused in pleasure, back arching of its own accord as she came before she slumped against his chest, huffing quietly and rolling her hips where they were still attached.

She giggled and disentangled herself from him. “You know that wasn't the purpose of this bench when I installed it, right?”

“Yeah. But I prefer it.”

“I love you.” She rolled her eyes and kissed him one more time, washing quickly.

He followed suit, following her out of the shower as he toweled his hair dry and watching as she dried off. After pulling on her underwear as she started hooking her bra, he hobbled over to the nightstand--the one they kept all their sex toys in--and opened the drawer, rummaging around for a few seconds and pulling something out. Abigail smiled at him as she pulled her shirt over her head, Joker approaching her slowly, watching as she pulled her skirt on and perched on the edge of the sofa to pull on her boots. Sitting on the floor in front of her, he ran teasing hands up her thighs, goosebumps raising on her skin behind his touch. He parted her legs, fingers pushing the crotch of her panties to the side, holding up chrome purple bullet the size of his pinky finger and turning it on.

“Do me a favor?”

Abigail laughed and ran her fingers through his beard as she leaned down to kiss him. “Whatever you want, Jeff...just no clamps. I can't hide those under my civvies.”

His lips crashed against hers as he slipped the bullet between her folds, putting her underwear back in place and cupping her throbbing pussy though the fabric as he smiled against her lips and tucked the remote into the pocket of his BDUs. Abigail stood, pulling Joker to his feet as she kissed her way to his ear, breasts mashed against his chest and her hand sliding down the front of his pants, fingers grazing the tip of his engorged cock through the two layers of fabric. Joker's breath caught in his throat as she gave his shaft an affectionate squeeze, his face flushing pink when she caught the outer shell of his ear with her teeth. All too quickly her hand withdrew, leaving behind a prominent bulge, as she laced their fingers together, heading towards the elevator and letting him trail along behind her. Joker could barely keep his hands to himself, the light, floral scent of her favorite perfume permeating the air of the enclosed space and driving him insane with longing. The one downside to dating Commander Shepard, was how much weight she had balanced on her shoulders--always working; always in the spotlight. But she flourished, even without a moment's peace, ever willing to lend her strategic mind, a hand, credits and her time to anyone in need, and he loved her for it. So if he could help her relax, he'd be remiss not to.

Abigail released his hand as the doors opened in front of them, sending a kiss and a wink his way before heading off to the right and around the corner to the war room--the entire Normandy knew about their relationship and there was no reason to keep up appearances at this point. Joker stalled in the lift, the best damn helmsman in the alliance fleet part of him told him to head to the cockpit and pilot the ship while the other less rational sex happy part of him, wanted to see how far he could go--what it took to drive her to the brink. He  _ could _ use the remote from his chair and watch her on the cameras. He grabbed the bill of his hat and pulled it off before replacing it back on his head and hobbling after her. He'd rather see her face as he stirred her up in person. After the bio scan, he straightened his shoulders and tipped his hat to Bethany and Sarah, earning a couple giggles. The war room doors sliding open in front of him found Abigail bracing her arms against the table with a scale replica of the galaxy map, biting her lower lip in concentration and twirling a blonde curl absently around her fingers. Wrex was the first person to see him and broke out into an ear-splitting grin; it had been a while.

“Crutches, it's been too long!” Wrex boomed. “Have you finally come to play with the big kids and all their toys?”

“Something like that.” One could almost hear the smirk in Joker's voice.

Abigail's head snapped up, cheeks pink as he caught her eye, winking smugly and turning his attention back to the Krogan in front of him as Primarch Victus stepped in her line of sight, ready to go over all the details of their mission to Tuchanka. She felt his eyes on her across the room as she tried to focus on what Primach Victus was saying. It wasn't like she didn't want to pay attention--certain his words were actually pretty important--but Jeff had pressed a button on the little palm-sized and discreet remote clutched in his hand, a small jolt of electricity hit her clit, making her twitch in surprise, the device humming between her legs. Biting her lower lip, she shifted her stance ever so slightly, thighs squeezing together, wetness pooling between her legs. She never should have agreed to this, especially not with turians and krogans and their heightened senses but it wasn't like she'd put up any semblance of a fight. Joker was talking nonchalantly to Wrex, acting like nothing had happened, but his fingers hovered over his pocket, discreetly pressing the buttons on the remote to increase the intensity of the vibrator. If she hadn't known exactly where he'd put it, even she wouldn't have known what he was up to. He was far too pleased with himself, shooting her an impish grin as he pressed the button again, a thrill rocketing down her spine and making her wonder if it would be so wrong to drag him back to bed. As Commander Shepard, she could get away with murder if she wished. Warmth settled in her core with another vibration, this time Joker keeping the sensation steady instead of bouncing intensity levels. Fuck. A deep chuckle resonated across the room, Wrex's red eyes piercing right through her, Abigail flushing red under his stare.

“Good luck with her, Turian; you'll be lucky if she hears half of what you say.” He chuckled, his gaze darting between her and Joker.

It was a wonder they'd been able to hide their relationship at all, once they stopped hiding their feelings from one another.

“Primarch, I wonder if you would send all pertinent information to my email? I seem to find myself unable to concentrate.”

An excited shiver ran down her spine making her bite her lower lip, legs beginning to feel like jelly, heart hammering in her ears and beating in time with the throbbing between her legs, the incessant little machine working nonstop to stir her up. Victus watched the two of them, mandibles flicking out in mild amusement, his heightened sense of smell and sensitive hearing helping him know exactly why she was so distracted. If either he or Wrex had been human, she and Joker would've gotten away with it. Abigail flushed red as another spark hit her clit, sending Joker a glare across the room as wetness settled between her legs, Primarch Victus chortling good-naturedly at the antics of this exceptional human. She'd be more embarrassed for the first time in a long while, if she wasn’t ridiculously aroused and her main focus was taking Joker back to bed and feeling him move inside her. Guilt gnawed at her for letting this get in the way of her job, but there was only so much war one person could take and she'd been nearing her breaking point for a while now. Joker was her light in the darkness. Victus didn't even seem mad as he placed a taloned hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

“I will give the coordinates to your ship robot. We have some time before we reach Tuchanka...and I suggest you take care of  _ that _ in the meantime. There's only so much personal time one can find in times of war; best to make the most of it.”

“Thank you--I'll make sure my head is in the game we we reach Tuchanka.”

He nodded slowly. “See that you do...but for now, Commander, you should enjoy yourself--while you can.”

As she gave him a wry smile, the vibrations stopped, giving her respite before she climaxed in the middle of the war room. Joker was at her elbow instantly, hand on her lower back and guiding her into the elevator. The galaxy would still turn without Commander Shepard at its center for an hour or so. Besides, she couldn't concentrate with Joker toying with her like this. The lift doors hadn't even closed when Joker turned the intensity to full blast, the vibrator pulsating between her legs, vision going fuzzy at the edges, heat searing through her body. Unable to keep his hands to himself, Joker unbuttoned her blouse once the doors slid closed in front of them, before she’d even had a chance to press the button for the top floor. He rubbed his hands all over her—caressing her body, strong, sturdy fingers circling her nipples and causing them to harden, before slipping between her legs, pressing the device further inside her as he rolled his bulging erection against her ass, lips clamping down on her pulse point. Her vision went white as she screamed his name, orgasm claiming her, body trembling under the shockwaves racking through her frame, lost in a void of pleasure and collapsing back against Joker's chest. As she took a deep, gasping breath, the whiskers of his beard tickled her neck, Joker pressing his lips behind her ear, making her giggle quietly to herself. He helped her out of the lift, his hand on her lower back.

“Jesus, Jeff, you're insane.”

“We're just getting started, and there's a whole lot more where that came from.” He grinned from ear to ear, limping alongside her towards the bed and pushing her gently onto it.

She gazed up at him from the middle of the mattress, her hands folded across her stomach, a silent dare in her eyes as she stared at him, smugly, hips twitching against the ministrations of the vibrator he had yet to remove. Strong and sure hands traipsed up her body, his hands ghosting over the planes of her body, cupping her breasts in his hands, squeezing them lightly and rubbing his palms against her nipples; a slight shudder rocketed down her spine as they hardened under his touch. The skin of her chest was flushed and red, and she was sure he could hear her heart hammering. Joker continued to tease her with one hand, the other opening the drawer of the nightstand and starting to pull out all the butterfly covered toys they'd bought what felt like ages ago. He looped a ribbon around one wrist and then around the bedpost, he tied it securely, repeating the action on her other wrist, catching a hardened nipple between his lips as he worked, gently scraping his teeth across the sensitive area, making her shiver in pleasure and arch up into his touch. Her fingers flexed as she pulled at the ties, head falling backwards, a strangled cry on her lips, the bullet still pulsing steadily between her legs and making her climax a second time.   
  
He pinched her nipples and tugged them gently, before scraping the warm claws of the butterfly clamps across the hardened bud and securing them around her nipples; the light pressure a constant reminder of their presence--a way to ensure she remained in a constant state of arousal. Joker leaned forward and pressed his lips to her collar bone, chest brushing the clamps, the movement making her moan. A low growl rumbled up from his throat, hands moving to the waistband of his pants and making quick work of his clothes, Joker needing to get the newest sex toy in their collection--a studded and ribbed vibrating silicone cock ring on before he was fully hard. After placing the remote for his toy in her tied hands, he wrapped his hands around her knees, parting her legs and settling himself between her thighs. His fingers hooked into the crotch of her panties and pushing it to the side, knuckles swiping through the wetness pooled at her entrance, the little bullet slipping out of her folds the moment the fabric was removed. Joker chuckled at how slick and ready she was from just a little teasing.

“So beautiful…” He gazed at her lovingly, admiring his handiwork before dipping his head and blowing a gentle puff of air against her clit, the cool air licking across her swollen, dripping folds was almost painful. “So wet and all mine…”   
  
“Jeff…” She breathed, feeling her arousal dripping onto the sheets and canting her hips invitingly and begging for his attention where she needed him most.

He took his sweet time, hands stroking her legs lovingly from knee to thigh, achingly slow before heading higher. He dipped one finger and then another inside her, placing a gentle kiss on her clit before flicking it teasingly with the tip of his tongue as he pumped her slowly with his fingers. A shiver ran through her, eyes nearly rolling into the back of her head as the tiny licks sped up, her back arching, shoulder blades pressing into the mattress as he sucked the little bud between his lips, tugging gently. Joker draped one of her legs over his shoulder, burying himself in his task, teasing her mercilessly with tongue, lips, and fingers. He rolled his eyes as he shook his head a little, watching the way her muscles tensed, a third coil of pleasure building inside her rather quickly due to the toy and her two previous orgasms. A strangled cry of his name escaped from her lips as she exploded into orgasm, shudders racking through her slender frame, his fingers withdrawing from inside her, Joker catching her eye from his position between her legs and grinning, sucking them clean with a groan of approval, his beard glistening in the dim blue lighting. Her breathing was ragged as she watched, violet butterflies still perched on her heaving breasts.

“Fuck, Jeff...I can't--”

“Lay back, Baby; catch your breath.” Joker placed a teasing kiss on her hip bone, heat and desire lurking behind his eyes...he wanted— _ needed _ —to be inside her, to feel her walls stretching and shifting around his cock. “There's no giving in ‘til we both give out. Do you have one more in you? I want you to finish with me inside you.”

Abigail nodded weakly.

His lips found hers in a hungry kiss, his tongue teasing hers when it slipped between her parted lips. He reached between them and removed the nipple clamps—the little buds were sore, hard, and ridiculously sensitive; his fingers ghosted over them, his touch magnified as he took her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently. She shuddered, tugging at the restraints around her wrists when he covered a pebbled nipple with his mouth, a whimper of pleasure escaping past her lips. He positioned himself between her thighs, widening the ‘V’ of her legs with his hips, and rubbed his erection up and down along her folds coating himself in her wetness. He paused. A loud buzzing filled the room as she turned the vibrating cock ring on low, and he groaned at the sensation, hips stuttering as he rolled his hips into hers. She barely had time to think, before he grasped her hips and lifted; he fit himself against her, pushing inside, slowly. The studs and ridges on the silicone cock ring massaged her pussy as Joker filled her to the hilt, her ankles locking immediately behind his thighs.

He thrust forward into her, panting.

She eased her hips backwards, pulling him out then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft. He growled and pressed into her again, holding her hips down to the mattress keeping her still as he thrust slower and deeper. The way she moved against him, and the sounds she made frayed the last vestiges of his control making him pick up the speed of his thrusts. They climaxed together, Joker collapsing on top of her, panting heavily as he rubbed his beard against the side of her neck as they tried to recover. His lips lazily caressed hers in several feather light kisses, his hand slipping between them resting on her hip, tugging her pelvis gently closer. He couldn’t get enough of her, fingers caressing up and down her sides, the gentle touch making her shudder. There was a response where he was still wedged between her thighs, Joker rocking his hips against hers. She smacked his arm.

“How can you still be horny after all that?”

“I blame you and your perfect bod. Are you sure you have to go back down there?”

“Unfortunately. You can't keep me tied to the bed forever...as much as we both may want it.” Abigail giggled kissing the top of his head.


End file.
